The invention relates to improvements in suspended ceiling panels and, more specifically, to fabric covered panels for suspended ceilings.
Suspended grid ceiling systems are in widespread use because of their functionality in allowing access to the plenum for service, alternation and/or addition to wiring, air conditioning, heating, plumbing and other hardware typically found in a building. Ceiling panels that lay in the suspended grid come in a variety of materials and finishes. Most commonly, the panels are rigid boards made of various materials that often have their visible faces perforated or otherwise textured to obtain a level of sound absorption. U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,081 shows an example of a fabric covered acoustical panel with a rigid perimeter frame for use with a suspension ceiling grid. The product disclosed in this patent requires a vinyl rope to retain the fabric and the attendant complications of handling and installing the rope. Additionally, this patented product may be difficult to install and especially to remove. This is of particular consequence where the person attempting to install or remove the panel is unfamiliar with the motions which apparently must be performed to place or remove the patented panel.
The invention provides an improved fabric covered acoustical panel assembly for suspended ceiling structures that uses inexpensive parts, is readily assembled and is easy to install and remove. The disclosed panel assembly has a rigid polygonal perimeter frame that serves to hold the fabric, a sound absorbing material and a sound transmission attenuating material in assembled relation and precisely engages supporting flanges of the tees of a suspension grid. The frame is preferably an extrusion of suitable thermoplastic such as polyvinylchloride.
As disclosed, the frame has integral gripping elements that frictionally engage the margin of the fabric facing. The gripping elements allow the fabric to be simply and quickly installed on the frame by tucking its margins into the reach of the gripping elements. The frame includes a cavity for receiving any excess marginal material and thereby neatly controlling its location regardless of limited extra material or imperfect positioning of the fabric. Thus, the edge of the fabric does not xe2x80x9cread throughxe2x80x9d the visible part of the fabric. The gripping elements of the frame are situated so that the fabric margins can be tucked into their control from operations conducted on the front or visible face of the panel so that the fabric condition and position can be continuously observed and corrected for proper positioning by the person installing the fabric on the frame. Additionally, the frame includes retaining rib elements for holding the sound absorbing material in place. Still further, the frame includes a support area for receiving and locating the sound transmission attenuating material.
The disclosed panel construction is suitable for factory mass production, limited production in a small shop or custom manufacture at the site where the panels are to be installed. The frame is assembled by connecting its sides together at corners with an angle bracket that is simply pushed longitudinally into the sides and is retained in place by a strong friction fit. The panel assembly can be readily recovered with fabric when damaged, outdated, or other conditions require a change.